


Thaw

by fallintosanity (yopumpkinhead)



Category: Wakfu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9953252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yopumpkinhead/pseuds/fallintosanity
Summary: Amalia's first visit to Frigost was a disaster. But Harebourg isn't ready to give up on the woman he loves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by the wonderful CF - thank you!

_18 Octolliard 989_  
  
My dearest Amalia,  
  
I hope this letter finds you well. I am writing to you to discuss matters of state which, due to your regrettably hasty departure from Frigost, remain unaddressed. I am deeply saddened that your visit did not go as planned, and I wish to stress Frigost’s continued desire to ally with the Sadida Kingdom. I believe our two nations will benefit greatly from such an alliance.  
  
I understand you may have concerns about our intentions, but I suspect your young friend gave you the wrong impression about what Frigost stands to gain from an alliance with the Sadida Kingdom. While the boy was correct that we burn fuel in order to provide heat for our frozen nation, it is not and never was my intention to use Sadida trees as fuel. We had hoped to use the two Dofus as a replacement for the entire fuel-based engine, in fact, but that is obviously no longer feasible. I have instead tasked my scientists with searching for a new source of fuel.  
  
In the meantime, I do hope that we can repair our nations’ relationship and move forward as allies. There are too few in the world who spare a thought to either Frigost or the Sadida Kingdom, and I dearly wish that we may be able to support each other through these trying times.  
  
I will pray to the gods for your kingdom’s safety from Ogrest’s floods.  
  
Yours most sincerely,  
  
Count Jacquemart Harebourg  
  
P.S. If you wish to send a reply, the drone which brought this letter to you will happily serve as courier. You need only insert the letter into the drone and toss it into the air; the drone will do the rest.

* * *

_5 Novamaire 989_  
  
Count Harebourg,  
  
Thank you for your kind letter. My kingdom and I both appreciate your understanding regarding my actions and abrupt departure. Fortunately, with the aid of my companions, we were able to protect our kingdom from both the floods and the meteor shower.  
  
As we turn our attention to recovery and restoration, we will keep your generous offer of alliance in mind. As I’m sure you’re aware, it is a stressful endeavor to rebuild a nation after disaster has struck, and I will do whatever I can to help my people through this. Likewise, I wish you the best in your own efforts on Frigost’s behalf.  
  
Regards,  
  
Amalia Sheran Sharm  
  
P.S. Your drone is quite remarkable. i apologize for the damage it has sustained - the Cra who guard our border mistook it for a hostile creature and shot it down. May I suggest, if you wish to send messages again in the future, that your drones be marked with a courier symbol to avoid the possibility of such mishaps?

* * *

_21 Novamaire 989_  
  
My dearest Amalia,  
  
I am glad to hear your kingdom is safe from both the floods and the meteors. My own restoration efforts are coming along as well. While they are slowed considerably due to the lack of the power of the two Eliatrope Dofus to aid us, I understand your young friend’s desire to protect his people’s artifacts. As I mentioned previously, Frigost’s best scientists are working hard to solve this problem and free us from our icy curse.  
  
I wish to reiterate Frigost’s desire - and my own - for a continued alliance between my people and yours. I believe we have much to offer each other. I also wish to offer my own support to you, personally, Amalia. Your friends are obviously very devoted to you, but if I may be so bold, I doubt any of them has experience with the daily stresses of running a kingdom and providing for one’s people. I, on the other hand, am all too familiar with such matters. If there is anything I can do for you, Amalia - anything at all - you need only ask.  
  
Yours most sincerely,  
  
Jacquemart  
  
P.S. No need to worry about the damage to the previous drone. They often sustain damage in the course of their regular duties - as I’m sure you’re aware, traveling the uncivilized countryside can be a dangerous endeavor. However, I’ve taken your suggestion to heart. I hope this drone finds its way to you with less drama.

* * *

_2 Javian 990_  
  
My dearest Amalia,  
  
It has been some time since my last letter, yet I have not heard from you. I am aware of the risk my drones incur traveling between us, and I wanted to check whether my own letter arrived, and whether you sent a response that may have been lost. If you did receive my previous letter, and simply have not had time to respond, please feel free to discard this one. If you did not receive my previous letter, please allow me to reiterate what I wrote.  
  
I’m very glad to hear that the Sadida Kingdom has withstood the forces arrayed against it. I hope dearly that you will consider continuing the alliance between Frigost and Sadida, as I believe our kingdoms have much to offer each other. And I wish to offer my support to you personally, one ruler to another. There are many matters which a princess - or a count - must deal with which are not easily understood by those who have not held such a position. If you find yourself in need of advice, or even simply a friendly ear, please consider me a resource.  
  
Yours most sincerely,  
  
Jacquemart

* * *

_16 Javian 990_  
  
Count Harebourg,  
  
I apologize for the delay in my response. We have been quite busy here as we adjust to our kingdom’s new position in the world. Your offer of assistance is very kind. Should the occasion arise that I need such assistance, I will remember it.  
  
Regards,  
  
Amalia Sheran Sharm

* * *

_03 Flovor 990_  
  
Dear Count Harebourg,  
  
I hope this letter finds you well. If it’s not too much trouble, I wanted to ask if you are at all familiar with Councilor Rilob Nocksis of Brakmar. My father has asked me to work with Councilor Nocksis to renegotiate a primary trade treaty between the Sadida Kingdom and Brakmar ~~, but I don’t~~  
  
I am not very familiar with Brakmar’s midlevel bureaucracy. My only visit to the country was several years ago on an unofficial trip with the Brotherhood of Tofu. Councilor Nocksis has ~~been especially dif~~ not been forthcoming about Brakmar’s wishes regarding the treaty, and I am not sure how to approach him. ~~I just don’t~~ I fear he wants something that the Sadida Kingdom is not prepared to offer.  
  
Maybe it’s silly of me to ask you about this, but since my bodyguard left to start her family, I don’t have anyone I can discuss these matters with. My brother Armand is busy with his own negotiations, and my father trusts me to handle this by myself. I hope you don’t think I’m being too forward or reckless by confiding in you, but I remembered your offer and thought you might be able to help me.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Amalia

* * *

_10 Flovor 990_  
  
My dearest Amalia,  
  
I’m so glad to hear from you. I don’t think your letter was forward at all, nor reckless, and I’m honored that you asked.  
  
I do know Councilor Nocksis - I had to work with him myself last year. He is, let’s say, very aggressively protective of his own interests first and foremost, then of Brakmar’s. You did not specify what trade deal you are negotiating over, but if it’s related to the export of arachnee silk, then he will do whatever he can to arrange tariffs in Brakmar’s favor. That nation is not hospitable to arachnees, and the councilor has made much of his fortune from silk sales. I recommend taking a hard stance - use his desire for your silk exports to your advantage. He cannot afford to lose a primary supply of silk.  
  
I hope this advice is useful to you. I’ve sent this reply with one of my newest drones, which can fly considerably faster than previous models, so if you wish to discuss the matter further, we can communicate more swiftly.  
  
Yours most sincerely,  
  
Jacquemart

* * *

_15 Flovor 990_  
  
Dear Count Harebourg,  
  
Thank you so much for your advice! I was able to convince Councilor Nocksis to reconsider his terms, and we signed the new treaty with Brakmar yesterday. My father now wishes for me to travel to Brakmar personally next month in the hope of laying the groundwork for a future alliance. ~~I don’t really want~~ I will miss the trees, of course - I remember Brakmar as a hot and barren nation.  
  
That trip will take at least a month or more, so I won’t be able to write you until I’m back. I hope things are going well in Frigost.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Amalia

* * *

_21 Flovor 990_  
  
My dearest Amalia,  
  
I’m so glad to hear your negotiations went well! Though I was also surprised to hear you’ll be in Brakmar next month - as it so happens, I will also be in Brakmar briefly to meet with an old associate. I worked with him once, long ago, and I hope to recruit him to Frigost’s cause once more.  
  
If you so desire, I would be delighted to have a chance to see you again in person. However, I also understand if you will be too busy with matters of state. If you do wish to meet, I will be there from the seventh through the twelfth of Martello. Perhaps we could visit the Mourning Woods. It is not a forest as you are used to, but Brakmar’s vegetation has its own unique appeal.  
  
Yours most sincerely,  
  
Jacquemart

* * *

_26 Flovor 990_  
  
Dear Count Harebourg,  
  
It would be lovely to meet with you while we’re both in Brakmar. You can contact me via the Celestial Stritchery inn, which is where I’ll be staying. I have heard of the Mourning Woods, and would very much like to see them.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Amalia

* * *

_08 Aperirel 990_  
  
My dearest Amalia,  
  
It was wonderful seeing you last month. I greatly enjoyed our trip to visit the Mourning Woods, encounter with those hoodlums and all. Your skill in combat continues to impress, all the more so when I am not on the receiving end of it! I was only disappointed that the hoodlums’ interruption kept us from returning in time for the Jonk’s Ball. Perhaps we will get another chance next year. If you dance as beautifully as you fight, it would be a treat indeed to attend with you.  
  
I hope very much that I was not too forward when I gave you the necklace. If you will permit me to repeat myself, I feel that such a beautiful emerald belongs upon the bosom of an equally beautiful woman - though your beauty outshines even that of the gem. Please feel no obligation in return - I only wished to offer a token of my appreciation.  
  
I also hope that we may see each other again soon. It’s rare that I am able to discuss the burdens of ruling with one who understands them as intimately as you. And it’s even more rare to see one who obviously cares so much about her people as you. Even if we are unable to see each other in person, I hope we may continue to correspond in this manner. Your letters, carrying the scent of the Sadida Kingdom’s most perfect flowers, are the highlight of my days.  
  
Yours most sincerely,  
  
Jacquemart

* * *

_14 Aperirel 990_  
  
Dear Jacquemart,  
  
Thank you so much for the necklace and your kind words! I had a wonderful time, and the necklace is lovely. I must admit, after so many years of adventuring with the Brotherhood of Tofu, I’d forgotten what it’s like to travel with someone who appreciates the finer things in life.  
  
It was also nice to talk to someone who appreciates what it means to be in charge of a kingdom. Most of my friends have no interest in ruling, and while Yugo is ~~techni~~ a king, he has no kingdom to rule. ~~He doesn’t understand~~ ~~I think he~~ The sacrifices a princess must make for her people are not something he’s used to yet. You and I may have disagreed about methods, but I admire your willingness to put your people before everything else.  
  
~~It is exhaus~~ ~~Sometimes I wish~~ If I can be honest with you for a minute, I’ll admit that as much as the Brotherhood can be uncultured bworks, it was nice when I traveled with them and didn’t have to worry so much. I mean, I worried for my friends, but I could trust that my people were safe with my father and brother. Now that I’ve resumed my duties as princess, I see so much that hurts my people. Some of it is small and petty, like when an under-minister insulted Canar’s taste - Canar cried for three days straight. And some of it is just diplomacy, like Councilor Nocksis threatening to cut off trade with us. But sometimes it’s big, like Ogrest’s flood or Nox, and then… it’s hard to watch my people suffer.  
  
But that’s enough whining from me! I think it would be fun to plan to attend Brakmar’s Jonk Ball next year! I’ve never been to one - ~~my father never~~ I usually have too much else to do.  
  
I hope you’re well, and I look forward to hearing from you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Amalia

* * *

_21 Aperirel 990_  
  
Dearest Amalia,  
  
I completely understand how you feel when you see your people suffering. I feel the same when I look out over the frozen waste that is all that’s left of our once-beautiful island. It is hard to be the protector of so many lives, and I admire both your courage in acknowledging the pain it causes you, and your determination to do what’s right for your people regardless of how it hurts. I wish greatly that I could shield you from that pain.  
  
All I can offer you in this letter, though, is a reminder that you are not alone. Our correspondence might be slow, but I am more than happy to provide an ear to listen and a shoulder you can lean on. I am here for you in whatever way you desire, Amalia, and I would be honored if you sought me for comfort.  
  
I also wish to remind you that you should give yourself a chance to rest and recover. Take it from a count who knows - if you do nothing but worry and fear for your people, your heart will eventually become as cold as Frigost’s wastes. I confess that, before I saw you, my own heart had frozen over until the only thing I could care about was undoing the curse. Yet your courage, beauty, and strength warm me in ways I have not known since before Ogrest’s Chaos. I believe now that there is hope for Frigost - and hope, perhaps, for me.  
  
I will not flatter myself to suggest that I may affect you in such a way, and I hope that your heart never gets so cold as to need it. But if you would find it helpful at all, I would be more than happy to share with you the finer things in life any time you wish, to give you a chance to remind yourself that there is more to life than worry and fear for your people. Perhaps we could meet again before next year’s Jonk Ball, if your duties happen to take you out of the Sadida Kingdom once more? And of course you are always welcome to visit Frigost. Our home may be frozen, but I would love the chance to show you how beautiful it can be.  
  
Yours always,  
  
Jacquemort

* * *

_27 Aperirel 990_  
  
Dear Jacquemort,  
  
It’s sweet of you to say I warmed your heart, though from the passion you’ve shown for your people and your kingdom, I find it hard to believe your heart was ever frozen. When I came to Frigost, you showed me that even a kingdom of ice can grow beautiful things.  
  
You’re right that I should take time for myself. I’m a little too old to run away from home like I did when I joined the Brotherhood, but I still think it would be nice to get away for a bit. I’d love to take you up on your offer of a visit to Frigost. We can make up for what happened on my first visit, and make some new, much more pleasant memories.  
  
Love,  
  
Amalia


End file.
